As Long As You’re Mine
by Star Sheep
Summary: AU! Allan lives from Tom saving him and letting M escape. The world needs the League again, but how can Tom help the world when he finds his first love from Missouri on board and dieing and he kows it's his fault?


HELLO fellow LXG fans!

AU! Allan lives from Tom saving him and letting M escape. The world needs the League again, but how can Tom help the world when he finds his first love from Missouri on board and dieing? What does a man do when he knows the only person who ever truly loved him is dieing and its all his fault?

PLEASE READ:

Ok, this is my first LXG fan fiction…. Have just becoming re-obsessed with it. If I don't get everything right the first time… please be nice.

This story is focused mainly on Tom Sawyer. There is one main character in this that is from Mark Twain's classic novel….. which I've never read.

I DID THE MIDDLE SCHOOL MUSICAL DOES THAT COUNT?

All the personality and actions made by this character are based on that musical not the book! THEY ARE DIFFERNET!

**WARNINGS: _seriously AU and possible mary-sue NO LIKE NO READ!_**

**_This is a serious fluff story_! Ye have been warned!**

Thank you for you time, enjoy, review with no flames please….. have a nice day.

AU reasons:

1: Quartermain ALIVE

2: Mr Phantom…or M… whatever…. DIDn"T DIE

SO BASECLY…. This is a sequel…. Sort-a

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 1

Memories and Conversations

"AH! Damn you Jekyll just put the bloody bandage on!" Allan Quartermain yelled at the kind doctor fidgeting with the bandages to cover the wound form the knife blow on his back. Henry quickly finished cleaning the deep wound to avoid Allan's cruel and fast wrath.

"I wonder how Mina's holding up." Dr. Jekyll commented testily to break the icy silence in the room. Skinner the crew's invisible man had taken it upon himself to kick the vampire out of the room and lock the door in front of her face. Skinner snickered in the back corner of the white room at Jekyll's comment.

"There." Henry said finishing and putting his few medical supplies away. "I just have to change the bandages everyday till the wound heals and then you'll be good as new." He said testing a rare yet newly bright changed smile. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going got talk to Mina, to…. Apologize for Skinner's rash actions." Skinner laughed a great belly laugh but stopped as a choking hacking cough took over him.

As Henry left the room, Special Agent Tom Sawyer who had stayed unusually quiet that day called after him "With Dorian out of the way, you have a clear field!" Henry paused, turned and for the first time the league saw him laugh. Tom turned and glanced back to Quartermain who was lying down on his nice white bed, and at skinner who was covered in a medic robe, which was all anyone could see. Sawyer saw the robe raise itself and the voice with it said

"I think I'll have a check and see how Jekyll is doin' with that whole communication thing…." As it dropped the medic clothing and almost appeared to skip down the hall. Sawyer rolled his eyes. For a burned victim, he was recovering incredibly well! Tom shook his head slightly, his messy blond curls swaying back and forth. He leaned against the wall like the western cowboys he had heard about as a child, and tilted his hat down over his eyes. He hadn't slept in over forty-eight hours. He was drained emotionally and physically. He had several small wounds and some larger gashed on his chest and legs, but he insisted he could take care of them himself. He was worn for all he was worth; every fiber needed in his being used up in him. His care worn handsome and angelic face looked as if it could fall of his shoulders form heaviness, and his strong, battered and sensual physique wanted to collapse underneath his swollen throbbing feet. It was time for a few hundred winks of sleep.

"I thought you fancied Mina…." Quartermain scoffed with a touch of a laugh on his breath. The young Missouri agent shook his head.

"Naaa…. Not my type anyway. I just wanted to see how she'd react to an American puttin' a smooth move on her." Quartermain chuckled slightly at the boys strange ways.

"Do you always try experimentations on different women?" He asked through his giant belly laugh despite his wounds.

"No," Tom said shrugging. "Only to the women that totally freak me out…. If ya know what I mean… those women that scare me sumtin' fierce. Well she is one of um." Tom quieted and lowered his head, looking unnaturally depressed and misplaced. Though Quartermain couldn't see it, Toms eyes looked like the eyes you'd see on a lost puppy; tired and hungry and looking for a home and to be loved. Which secretly: though he'd never say it, was how he felt.

Special Agent?

He felt more like a lost puppy.

"There's been only one girl Quartermain…. Well actually she's a woman now: a bright gorgeous pretty woman who I've known since I was a reckless boy in Hannibal, Missouri. She's the only girl who never scared me…. well she does sometimes, but she's the only girl I've ever had feelings for… and her name was….."

"Quartermain, Sawyer." Captain Nemo interrupted. "We have an intruder!" nemo gave Tom a strange look. The young man never caught it, but Quartrmain sure did. It was one of those looks tat haeld confusion and doubt; a look that was hard to place, especially on someone like Nemo who was regal and dignified. The dazed and dreary looks that had been in Tom's tired, sleep deprived eyes snapped away. Tom grabbed his rifle and ran out of the room behind Nemo, leaving Quartermain alone and slightly dazed and wondering if it was possible for Sawyer to have feelings. But there were more important things, more scary things:

An intruder was never good, and if the look in Nemo's dark eyes was anything close to what Allan Quartermain thought:

This intruder somehow involved Tom Sawyer.

AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH

Ok people, I realize that was the starter chapter. Please review and give it a chance.

Chapter 2 is SERIOUS fluff with major over dramatics!111


End file.
